uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs (2013)
My favourite songs ranked in order of how much I like them for 2013. See the link above for other years and favourite music in general. Total songs: 228 Waiting For The Night and Gangnam Style + Gentleman (Mashup) have been added on 17/12/2014. This year has been archived. The chart will not be recompiled regularly, the only exception being if new songs from 2013 are added. Note that the original Internet Friends from 2012 has been replaced with the Internet Friends (VIP Mix) remix from 2013. Because I never made my 2012 chart before the replacement of Internet Friends, it never had a previous position in the 2012 chart. Last update: 09/10/2014. (previously non-dated). Key *Yellow (#): Tied positions *Aqua (Peak): Number ones *Red (Peak): Non-charting singles *(): Last edit position 101-200 These 100 songs act as an extension to my Top 100 2013 songs. 101-150 are rated 3+. #(97) Story Of My Life - One Direction (Peak: 2) (4 Stars) #'(New) Gangnam Style/Gentleman (Mashup) - PSY' #(101) Juliet - Lawson (Peak: 3) (4 Stars) #(102) Live It Up - Owl City (4 Stars) #(103) Hope There's Someone - Avicii (4 Stars) #(106) On My Way - Charlie Brown (Peak: 7) (4 Stars) #(111) The Monster - Eminem ft. Rihanna (Peak: 1) (4 Stars) #(130) Applause - Lady Gaga (Peak: 5) (4 Stars) #'(New) Slow Down - Selena Gomez (Peak: 106) ' #(104) One Voice - David Guetta ft. Mikky Ekko (4 Stars) #(105) Reload - Wiley ft. Chip & Ms D (Peak: 7) (4 Stars) #'(New) Waiting For The Night - Armin van Buuren ft. Fiora ' #(123) What About Us - The Saturdays ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 1) #(113) Love This Town - Dizzee Rascal ft. Teddy Sky (Peak: 35) #(157) Alive - Chase & Status ft. Jacob Banks (Peak: 21) #(122) Trumpets - Jason Derulo (Peak: 4) #(108) Galaxies/Flashback/Makes Me Wonder (Mashup) - Owl City ft. Calvin Harris & Maroon 5 #(109) Booyah - Showtek (Peak: 5) #(125) Burn - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 1) #(119) Legacy (Save My Life) - Nicky Romero & Krewella #'(New) Light Of Christmas - Owl City ft. TobyMac' #(114) Ready Or Not - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 7) #'(New) Rock And Roll - Avril Lavigne (Peak: 68)' #(112) Brokenhearted - Lawson (Peak: 6) #(116) Hard Out Here - Lily Allen (Peak: 9) #(115) Girls - The 1975 (Peak: 45) #(148) Lived A Lie - You Me At Six (Peak: 11) #(107) thatPOWER - will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber (Peak: 2) #(117) Higher (Free) - All About She (Peak: 20) #(118) Three Million (Your Love Is So Amazing) - Avicii #(120) Hurricane - Bridgit Mendler (Peak: 157) #(126) Not A Saint - Vato Gonzales vs Lethal Bizzle & Donae'o (Peak: 20) #(121) R U Crazy - Conor Maynard (Peak: 4) #(127) Treasure - Bruno Mars (Peak: 12) #(141) Show Me - Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (Peak: 35) #(152) Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Ray Dalton (Peak: 3) #(128) Riptide - Vance Joy (Peak: 10) #(129) Afterglow - Wilkinson (Peak: 8) #(131) Perfect Replacement - Example (Peak: 46) #(132) Children Of The Sun - Tinie Tempah ft. John Martin (Peak: 6) #(162) Wild - Jessie J ft. Big Sean & Dizzee Rascal (Peak: 5) #(142) Marry Me - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52) #(144) Started From The Bottom - Drake (Peak: 25) #(133) La La La - Naughty Boy ft. Sam Smith (Peak: 1) #(134) The Fox (What Does The Fox Say) - Ylvis (Peak: 17) #(135) Love More - Chris Brown ft. Nicki Minaj (Peak: 32) #(Up) Unconditionally - Katy Perry (Peak: 25) #(143) Reload - Sebastian Ingrosso, Tommy Trash & John Martin (Peak: 3) #(150) Under Control - Calvin Harris & Alesso ft. Hurts (Peak: 1) #(136) HeadBand - B.o.B ft. 2 Chainz #(137) LRAD - Knife Party (Peak: 121) #(145) Same Love - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Mary Lambert (Peak: 6) #(156) We Own The Night - The Wanted (Peak: 10) #(166) Lighters (The One) - Gabz (Peak: 6) #(159) Everything You Never Had (We Had It All) - Breach ft. Andreya Triana (Peak: 9) #(161) Boom Boom (Heartbeat) - Ray Foxx ft. Rachel K Collier (Peak: 12) #(138) F For You - Disclosure (Peak: 20) #(139) What A Night - Loveable Rogues (Peak: 8) #(140) Sail - AWOLNATION (Peak: 17) #(146) Love is On The Radio - McFly (Peak: 6) #(153) Dumb - Tich (Peak: 23) #(147) Little Me - Little Mix (Peak: 16) #(154) Let It Roll - Flo Rida (Peak: 18) #(155) When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars (Peak: 2) #(164) I Hope You Think Of Me - Owl City #(165) Skip To The Good Bit - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 16) #(167) What Now - Rihanna (Peak: 21) #(NEW) Youth - Foxes (Peak: 12) #(149) Waiting All Night - Rudimental ft. Ella Eyre (Peak: 1) #(151) It's OK - Tinie Tempah ft. Labrinth (Peak: 180) #(168) Thunder - Jessie J (Peak: 18) #(174) Gentleman - The Saturdays (Peak: 14) #(158) Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran (Peak: 7) #(163) Falling - HAIM (Peak: 30) #(160) Army Of Two - Olly Murs (Peak: 12) #(169) Panic Cord - Gabrielle Aplin (Peak: 17) #(170) Eat Sleep Rave Repeat - Fatboy Slim & Riva Starr ft. Beardyman (Peak: 3) #(171) Happy - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 1) #(187) Grow Old With Me - Tom Odell (Peak: 46) #(173) Royals - Lorde (Peak: 1) #(175) Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake ft. JAY Z (Peak: 3) #(176) Lost Generation - Rizzle Kicks (Peak: 6) #(177) IOU - Dappy (Peak: 163) #(178) Atlas - Coldplay (Peak: 12) #(179) Get Like Me - Nelly ft. Pharrell Williams & Nicki Minaj (Peak: 19) #(180) Hey Anna - Owl City #(181) YOLO - The Lonely Island ft. Adam Levine & Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 77) #(182) Thursday - Pet Shop Boys ft. Example (Peak: 66) #(183) Obsession - Tich (Peak: 56) #(186) High School - Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne (Peak: 31) #(Up) Made In The USA - Demi Lovato (Peak: 89) #(184) Saturday - Rebecca Black & Dave Days #(185) Beat It - Sean Kingston ft. Chris Brown & Wiz Khalifa (Peak: 115) #(188) That's My Jam - Relient K ft. Owl City #(191) The Wire - HAIM (Peak: 16) #(189) Crazy Kids - Ke$ha ft. will.i.am (I have the Pitbull version) (Peak: 27) #(Up) Feel This Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera (Peak: 5) #(195) You're Nobody 'Til Somebody Loves You - James Arthur (Peak: 2) #(Up) Learn To Love Again - Lawson (Peak: 13) #(190) C'Mon - Ke$ha (Peak: 70) #(192) Billion Lights - JLS (Peak: 19) #(Up) Holes - Passenger (Peak: 92) Non-Top 200 Songs Total: 26 These songs didn't reach my top 200 2013 songs, and are listed in alphabetical order: *Beautiful Life - Union J (Peak: 8) *Bonfire Heart - James Blunt (Peak: 4) *(193) Can We Dance - The Vamps (Peak: 2) *Count On Me - Chase & Status ft. Moko (Peak: 3) *Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys (Peak: 11) *Don't Think They Know - Chris Brown ft. Aaliyah (Peak: 94) *Earthquake - DJ Fresh vs Diplo ft. Dominique Young Unique (Peak: 4) *Fine China - Chris Brown (Peak: 23) *Free - Rudimental ft. Emeli Sande (Peak: 26) *Goin' Crazy - Dizzee Rascal ft. Robbie Williams (Peak: 5) *How Long Will I Love You - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 3) *(198) Jack - Breach (Peak: 9) *Love Somebody - Maroon 5 *More Than Friends - Inna ft. Daddy Yankee *(196) My Life - 50 Cent ft. Adam Levine & Eminem (Peak: 2) *(197) Only For Tonight - DJ Zinc ft. Sasha Keable (Peak: 83) *(199) Please Don't Say You Love Me - Gabrielle Aplin (Peak: 6) *Right Place Right Time - Olly Murs (Peak: 27) *Shine Your Way - Owl City ft. Yuna *Somewhere Only We Know - Lily Allen (Peak: 1) *Soundbwoy - Stylo G (Peak: 18) *SuperLove - Charli XCX (Peak: 62) *That's Classic - Rizzle Kicks *(194) True Love - P!nk ft. Lily Allen (Peak: 16) *Workout - Andy C (Peak: 188) *You Know You Like It - AlunaGeorge (Peak: 39) Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts Category:Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs Category:Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs By Year